1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable adjusting devices and more particularly pertains to a new cable adjusting device for loosening or tightening cables used for the positioning of bowling pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cable adjusting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,983,605 and 2,3754,548 are two of these types of devices. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to safely tighten or loosen cables used in bowling alley pin-setting machines which determine placement of the pins on the bowling alley.
Such cables include a pair of cable sections that attached together by a coupler. Each of the cables have a lug nut attached thereto wherein the lug nuts are rotated in the same direction with respect to each other to either tighten or loosen the cable. However, the person performing this task must engage each other lug nuts with a wrench while preventing the rotation of the coupler. Because of the difficulty involved in this proceeded, the person must either attempt to perform it, at great risk, by themselves, or a second person must be brought in to aid in the procedure. Due to these complications, time and manpower are both wasted in an industry in which speed of repair is highly valued as bowling patrons may not continue until the cable is properly adjusted.